


Sacrament

by ExordiumNoctis



Series: The Hermit & The Sun [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Violence, he also really likes oral apparently, he's just a cryptic turd rbh, osiris has gold jizz pass it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExordiumNoctis/pseuds/ExordiumNoctis
Summary: Theron/Osiris.245 Words.Slight NSFW.





	Sacrament

“Love is a sacrament that should be taken kneeling.”

It is said first in jest, in the shadowed alcove of Osiris’ study with a laugh on his lips. Theron remembers the way his fingers traced the page of the book he’d pulled from the shelf, the mirth sparkling in his eyes in spite of the cover from his headress.

The second time Theron is already on his knees, hands wound in the edges of Osiris’ robe and the Vanguard digs nails into his scalp. He tastes like something metallic, and Theron wonders if the pre- Golden Age stories of Gods walking among men had any merit to them. Surely they must, he thought, for he had been graced with love by a God made flesh.

The third time there is a knife to his throat. The words are echoed back in jest in a voice that doesn’t own them and it makes Theron’s stomach turn. He sees the glint of Osiris ’ armor in the sunshine from Mercury’s atmosphere, hears the rage in his scream even as the blade cuts through viscera and muscle. He dies to the sound of gunfire, and when his Ghost brings him back Osiris is in the sand on his knees.

“I thought I’d lost you,” he mumbles, so quiet Theron barely hears it over the din of the still-vibrant battle, and Theron knows he would die on his knees a million times to see that look in Osiris’ eyes again.


End file.
